


Mermaid Stiles

by SleePing_B



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia made the best cookies, Cliffhangers, Derek Blames Himself, Derek Uses His Words, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and Stiles knew each other as kids, Derek can full shift, Hale Family Feels, Kate's a Bitch, Lots of kissing, Lydia Martin & Sheriff Stilinski friendship, M/M, MERMAID STILES, Mates, More tags to be added, Mother/son dance., Protective Derek, Royal Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels, Talia Hale and Claudia Stilinski friendship, hale fire still happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleePing_B/pseuds/SleePing_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the pack finds a mermaid on Hale property and the mermaid calls Stiles her king how will the pack deal with their human suddenly being...not so human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. no. No. NO!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have all four chapters complete so it's basically just a waiting game!

Ever since Stiles was little he had loved swimming. He would swim a whole day away, if his parents had let him that is. His mom would never let him stay in the water for more that an hour a day. He timed it every time and it was always the same. One hour on the dot Claudia would drag him out of the ocean no matter how much he begged her for just a few more minutes. When she died her dying wish was for Stiles never to go into the ocean again. Of course Stiles promised her right away that he would never go back. Now thinking back Stiles wonders why? It was such a strange wish. 

 

~~~

 

Stiles feels bad every now and then because with all the supernatural crap that's going on Stiles rarely thinks about her, but he's kept his promise and he's never returned to the ocean. So when a mermaid shows up in the lake near the old hale house and the pack goes to tell her to leave he doesn't think twice about joining them in confronting her.

"What are you doing in Beacon Hills? How did you even get here?" Derek asks as soon as they break the tree line to see her floating on the surface of the water.

"Oo... Straight to the point. I like you wolfy." She said with a smirk on her face, not even opening an eye or even moving much at all. Then all at once she turns her head in their direction before flipping over completely as she gasps starring right at Stiles.

"Oh my...the legends are true..." She whispers. "...you do exist...I'm so sorry my King I did not know it was you...your scent has mixed with these wolfs and you do not smell as thou you are one of are kind, I'm terribly sorry!" She says in a low tone with her head bowed.

"Umm....what?" Stiles asks

"Permission to look up sir?" She asks. Everyone looks to Stiles.

"Sure, whatever, permission granted." Stiles says, a little annoyed.

"You do not know your origins do you, your highness?"

"Apparently not because you keep calling me your king and I've never been a king in my whole life or seen a mermaid for that matter." Stiles starts to yell at the end of his speech still getting angrier.

"Your mothers name? Is it Claudia?" Stiles nods "Has she ever taken you to the ocean or a lake and let you swim but never longer than an hour?" Nod. Everyone's looking at Stiles now. "And you have a birth mark on your left shoulder blade that is the shape of a star?" Stiles' hand flys to his shoulder and rubs the birthmark there. "How do you know that?" 

"It is in the legends, but never mind that. I am right you are the rightful king of Atlantis. It is my pleasure to escort you home."

"Whoa there!! No said anything about me going with you anywhere." Stiles says stepping back a few times.

"But... My king, you must. The ruler now is not the rightful heir to the thrown...you are. You must return home and take what is yours." The mermaid sputtered.

"....what's even your name?"

"In Atlantis they call me Mira, but are kind do not go by are birth names with other species." She finishes with a particularly mean glare at the pack. Then looks back at Stiles. "Do you not go by a nickname or your last name?" At this comment everyone's eyes bug out as they still stare at Stiles. 

"no. No. NO! I'm not one of 'your kind'. I'm human!"

"I can prove it if that is what you wish."

"Yeah, sure, prove that I'm who you say I am." Stiles finishes with an epic eye role as he gets drowned in water that the mermaid threw at him.

"What the hell was that for?!?" Stiles yelled as he started to get a funny feeling in his stomach. He falls to the ground blacking out as he sees his dad running into the clearing yelling.

 

~~~

 

"Damn it!" John yells as he points his gun at the mermaid.

"Why hello there John! Long time no see. How long has it been? oh yeah, somewhere around 30 years, right?"

"Something like that. Scott, take Stiles home, turn on the bath tub in my bathroom and put him in it carefully." John ordered and Scott picked up Stiles and took off with Isaac close behind.

"It's too late John there's nothing you could do...he belongs to us now!"

"He will never belong to you, Miranda. He was raised too right to ever become like you." John backs this up by loading his shotgun and aiming it at her again.

"You really think you could hurt me with those little bullets of yours. You've tried that before, John what makes you think it will work this time."

"These aren't just any old bullets. You see before you killed my wife she told me that there was only 2 things that could kill you: cutting your tail off and this little flower that can only be found on one of the four corners of the world...but lucky for me, we have an emissary here that has jars full of mistletoe." One shot. She fell back into the water and started to sink. 

 

~~~

 

When John and the rest of the pack got to the Stilinski house they all practically ran up the stairs and into Johns room where that could hear Scott, Issac and Stiles' heartbeat. When they walked into the bathroom Scott looked up at everyone with a sad look. They took spots around the bathroom waiting for Stiles to wake up.

And soon enough Stiles shot out of the water screaming. Everyone flinched at the volume of the scream. John rushed over to the tub and pushed him back under the water. Stiles tried to fight it but soon he settled and closed his eyes again. 

When he opened his eyes again the room was empty except for his dad. He set the clothes he was carrying for Stiles on the counter and helped Stiles out of the tub.

"What happened?" Stiles asked his dad as he tried to stand but his legs weren't working properly.

"I will explain everything when your changed and downstairs with the rest of the pack.

Stiles didn't reply, he just started to change.

Not 5 minutes later he walked ,more of a stumble really, into the living room to see the whole pack there. Erica and Boyd were sharing the love seat. Scott, Allison, Isaac and Danny were all on the couch with an empty spot in the middle for Stiles. Jackson was siting in one of the arm chairs with Lydia in his lap looking at her nails and Derek was leaning against the wall across from the couch.

"Ok, can you explain what the hell happened now, John?" Erica announced as soon as John and Stiles walked in the room.

"Sure." John said as he walked Stiles over to the couch and sat in the empty arm chair himself.

"Ok. So as you all know, that was a mermaid. She probably told you her name was Mira...." He looks around to see them all nod. "Her real name is Miranda. She was Claudia's sister, but she hated Claudia because she left Atlantis to come be with me." John said looking down at his hands.

"She was a soon to be queen but in order for her to become queen she would have to marry some prince she never even meet...so she ran. Atlantis went to the ends to the ocean trying to find her. They couldn't because she had found a way to change her tail into legs." John took a deep breath and started up again.

"When Stiles was born, Claudia wanted to continue the tradition of her kind. Which is why very few know your real name." He said looking up at his son.

"Your mother could see your need for the ocean... But she knew what it would do if you stayed to long. She would only let you swim for just under an hour...if you had stayed longer...you would have changed. She didn't know if she would be able to change you back so she made sure it never happened. When she was dieing she made you promise you would never go into the ocean again, but she had built you up to being used to the ocean so even the smallest drop of ocean water would change you. When Miranda splashed you, you were starting to change. We had to get you into filtered water and fast or you would have never been human again." John said with a tired look.

"Shit" everyone looked over to Stiles.

"What?" Derek asked

"Umm...I can feel it. The change. It's like an itch under my skin. I've had it for the last few years...but it's gotten worse sense she splashed me." Stiles said looking right at his dad.

"What does that mean?" Isaac asked John.

"I don't know." He said getting up and walking over to the book case on the wall in the next room. When he was right in front of it he reached to the ever top of the self and grabbed the key that was hidden there.

"Dad, what's that?" Stiles asked from a few feet behind John. The whole pack was now gathered behind Stiles.

"Your mother never wanted you to have to worry about this. She never wanted you to even know about the supernatural." John said the last part looking at the pack as they all looked sheepish. "but she would be proud that you had found a family in it." John said with a smile and turned back to the book case. He pushed the book case about a foot to the left to reveal a small safe in the wall. John took the key and opened it and pulled out its contents. When he turned around to show the group the book in his hands, there was a gasp from one pack member.


	2. An adventure in self discovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles learn a little more about them selfs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two done. Two to go. Half way there!

Derek stepped up from the back of the group and walked over to John. 

"That's....this was....how?" Derek asked John.

"Your family and Claudia were very close. Talia and Claudia considered each other sisters. You and Stiles used to play together when you were kids but you didn't know him as Stiles, you knew him as-" John stopped when Derek cut him off.

"Genim....he's....Claudia was the one who made the amazing cookies...I thought she just moved away after the fire...like me and Laura did..." Stiles spoke up at that.

"I remember...he was my wolf...he would alway shift into a wolf around me and we would play all the time..." Stiles whispered. 

"But Derek can't fully shift." Scott commented. The whole pack was completely lost on what was happening.

"Actually he could...because he was around his mate. When born wolfs are around their mates, they unlock their full shifts." Stiles and Derek's eyes shot open and looked to john.

"But that means..." Stiles says seconds before Derek finishes with:

"We're mates...."

Derek and Stiles look at each other.

"Ok, I don't mean to interrupt this special moment in your guys' relationship but I have a question, if Derek and Stiles are mates how come Derek couldn't fully shift when they first met again?" Danny asks.

"I was blocking it." The whole pack looked to Derek.

"That's right. He was ignoring his wolf when it was directing him to his mate." John added.

"Why?" Issac asked

"Because of the fire."

"One minute." Stiles says as he drags Derek to his room. When Stiles shuts the door he pulls the dresser away from the wall and presses a button that's on the back of the dresser.

"I had my room sound proofed when I found out about Scott." Stiles says walking over to Derek.

"Ok?" Derek says.

Stiles starts smacking him on his arms and chest yelling: "You fucking idiot!! We could of had this years ago but no you had to go and blame your self for something that wasn't even your fault!" Stiles gives one more hard punch to his chest then crosses his arms over his chest looking Derek right in the eye.

"You don't know the whole story, Stiles, it was-" Stiles cuts him of.

"What don't I know, Derek, that Kate tricked you into thinking you loved her and that she loved you too. That she used you to get everything that she needed to kill your family..." Derek looked wide eyes at him. Stiles simply replayed with: "Peter." Derek's eyes flashed as he looked down. Hands came to Derek's face and forced him to look up. "Cause all of that, all of the shit she put you through, that's her fault. She's the one that killed your family. Not you. You were just a pawn to her. Something she could use-" Stiles was cut off by lips on his and not just any lips, Derek's lips. Stiles melted into the kiss. It didn't last for more than 10 seconds but they were the best 10 seconds of Stiles' life.

When Derek pulled back he rested his forehead on Stiles'. 

"Sorry."

"What no, don't apologize. That was great!"

With a small huff Derek pulled all the way back and looked at Stiles.

"I didn't mean the kiss."

"Oh. Yeah. I knew that."

"Maybe we should go back down stairs..."

"Ok." Stiles turned around but stopped and turned back to Derek and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then turned the sound proof off and grabbed Derek's hand to walk back to the group.

 

~~~

 

When they reached the group everyone smiled when they saw their hands intertwined.

"Sooooooo...did you figure out what's in the book yet?" Stiles try's to change the subject.

"Yeah. It says here: "through the bond with the sea, and the earth you must become one with the past, the present, and the future." Lydia reads.

"Well does anyone know what that means?" Scott asks

"Well just take it apart. "Through the bond with the sea" must mean the fact that I'm a mermaid. "...the earth..." That I was born and have lived on land. "...you must become one with the past, the present, and the future." The past could mean my mom... The present.... Umm. Any ideas?"

"Well you just found out that your a mermaid... So maybe it means that you have to come to terms with that?"

"Yeah. That makes since. But what about the future?"

"Ok. Is there anything that is like... Set in stone? Like you know for a fact that this is going to happen?"

"Derek. So it's saying that through my bond with the sea and the earth I will come to terms with my mother, my self, and Derek."

"How does that help with the trying to figure out what the tingly feeling that stiles felt earlier?"

"It's saying that that will help me with the control of the shift... Just like a newly turned werewolf, they have no control, who's to say it's any different."

"Ok so your mom, you and Derek are all going to help you with control?"

"No. They already have. I came to terms with my mom a long time ago, and I've been at a point in my life where litterally anything could happen and I'd just exempt it. Now Derek is another thing. YOU, selfish idiot, are the reason I'm so open to this... So it doesn't matter what happened in the past or what's going to happen in the future... I know it's going to be fine." (John totally had a tear in his eye, but if you ask him he would just deny it.)

"GOD, that was beautiful and all but oh my god just get a room all ready!" Erica yells after a few seconds of quietness. Looking around the room stiles could see small happy smiles on everyone's face.

 

~~~

 

"Can we go to the beach tomorrow? I can feel the need to shift growing...and it's killing me." Stiles asks his dad.

"Sure. We can rent the beach house that Claudia would always insist on getting." He said with a happy smile. "Now everyone to bed. The guest room is free, you can all sleep in there. I've seen the way you sleep, I know you all can fit."

"I'll get the blankets for you guys, but I am not sleeping on the ground when I have a perfectly good bed in my room. Scott, can you and Isaac get the pillows from the hall closet?" Stiles said to Scott.

"Sure." They both said walking over to the closet.

 

~~~

 

When everyone's settled Stiles walks across the hall you his room. Once he's changed and under the covers for about 10 minutes he hears someone walk into his room but he doesn't turn around. He grabs the sheets behind him and throws them back so Derek can get in. When he's all settled against Stiles' back, he presses a kiss to the back of his neck and snuggles closer. Stiles just smiles and closes his eyes, before he knew it he was out.

 

~~~

 

After John hears the noises from upstairs settle down he turns off the tv and gets ready to head up to his own bed when he sees Lydia at the table looking at the book. As he walks closer he sees that she's not looking at the book but at a picture that was hidden in it. A picture of Talia and Claudia standing side-by-side with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"They were really close, weren't they?" Lydia said.

"Yeah."

"This is Claudia, isn't it? Stiles looks just like her." She says as she slides her thumb over one of the smiling faces.

"Yeah. Stiles always did look more like her. Not with Derek though, he always looked just like his dad. But now, now if you look close enough he's got his mothers eyes." After a few moments of silents John continues.

"But as for them..." John gestures to the picture still in Lydia's hands. "...they weren't just close. Claudia was under Hale protection, Stiles too. Oh you should have seen their faces when Derek first fully shifted. They both squealed at the top of their lungs because they were so happy for them." John smiled at the picture. 

"I wish I could have met them. From what Derek actually shares and what you and Stiles has told me... They seem like lovely people. People that wouldn't take anyone's crap." Lydia finishes with a small laugh. After a while she stands and hugs John.

"Thank you. For taking us all in and not just throwing us to the curb." She says as she hugs him.

"Thank you, Lydia. For helping Stiles. No don't give me that look, I know your a pack and that's what you do, but I also know that your the one that helped Stiles when I couldn't be there." They both had sad smiles on now.

"Now I'm going to bed considering that it is 11 and if we are doing a 4 hour drive tomorrow, I need to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Lydia." John said as he walked up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next upload tomorrow!!(3-27-15)
> 
> If you find any errors please let me know! Thanks for reading!!


	3. That's my Sourwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car trips. Swimming. And (implied) sexy times.
> 
>  
> 
> Read notes at beginning please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!
> 
> In this chapter Scott becomes an ass for like 0.2 seconds and Stiles confuses everyone including himself(except for John, but John knows everything!)

A 4 hour drive with 9 teenagers and a 22 year old equals death of 9 teenagers and a 22 year old. 

John was done with this by the time they hit the one hour mark but he knew he had to be there for his son so he continued on only snapping twice.

As they got closer to the ocean everyone could feel Stiles slowly freaking out, but the second Derek intertwined their hands Stiles stopped jittering and calmed down some.

"It will be ok. Your going to be fine." Derek whispered to him over and over until Stiles completely calmed down.

When they arrived to the beach house Stiles was the first one out. He took off running to the ocean. Derek grabbed him before he got there. "Stiles, I don't think this is something to just run into..." Derek said as he put Stiles back on the ground.

"What? How did... How did I get down here? We were just in the car a second ago." Stiles said confused.

Derek just looked at him funny as the pack gathered around them. "You took off as soon as the car stopped..."

"No, HE didn't." The whole pack looked to John as he joined them on the sand.

"You know how you all can feel your wolf just below the surface around the full moon.... Well it's kinda like that for Stiles except it's to the ocean. The closer he gets the more he loses control over himself even though he has an "anchor" because of how long it's been since he's even been close, it's going to take a while for him to be able to control it." John says to the group at large. 

"Umm...can I go now?" Stiles asked while he jumped all over the place with anticipation and need to be in the water again.

Everyone turned to John.

"Sure, go. But please be careful. I don't know how your body will react to the water and I'm still sticking to your mothers rule: your only staying in there for an hour, even if I have to pull you out my self." Stiles nodded and took his shoes and socks off along with his T-shirt. Then slowly walked over to the water. He stopped about a foot from the water. Then all at once ran and dived down into the water.

He kept swimming down and down and down until he realized that he didn't have legs any more and that he could easily breath underwater. He swam back up to the surface so as not to worry the pack too much.

When he breached the surface he looked over to the beach where the pack were all standing at the waters edge and smiled at them then held up one finger to tell them to wait one minute as he dived back down into the water. When he was down far enough, he swam as hard as he could to the surface and did a little flip above water before he dived back in.

 

~~~

 

The hour ended all to quick for Stiles but for Derek the hour felt like it was taking forever to end. It's not that he didn't want Stiles to swim it was just that when Stiles was in the ocean Derek couldn't protect him and Derek's wolf REALLY didn't like that.

So when Stiles came back up to the surface Derek was so relived.

"Um...does anyone know how I'm supposed to turn back?" Stiles asked from where he was still in the water.

"You just have to dry off." As soon as John finished talking Derek walked into the water and carried Stiles out...bridle style.

"Awwwww....they've already got the bridle carry down...they grow up so fast." Erica said with a fake sniffle.

"Oh shut up!" Stiles flipped his fin (and the water that was still on it) at Erica.

"Hey!" She yelled right back at him.

Derek began to put Stiles down on the blanket that they set out but as soon as Stiles' tail touched the sheet he screamed in pain. Derek picked him right back up.

"What!? What's wrong?" Derek asked eyes wide and searching Stiles' body for injures.

"The blanket. It's too ruff for my tail, it hurts..." Stiles replied

"How are we supposed to change you back without using a towel?"

"Give me one of the towels. I want to try something..." Stiles said to no one in particular.

Lydia hands him the towel she was holding. Stiles takes it and slowly brings it to his tail a rubs it the way the scales are going. No one says anything as Stiles slowly drys his tail. 

"I don't think it was the blanket. I think it was just the hard ground...my tail is used to the water so when you tried to put me down on something solid it wasn't used to it and it hurt." Stiles says as he finishes drying his tail off and watches in wonder as his tail reseed into his pale, skinny, NAKED legs.

"EKKK..." Stiles screams as he notices that he's not wearing pants. Stiles covers himself with the towel he used to dry his tail. 

"Umm...your spare clothes are in the house..." Derek says blushing and starting to walk up to the house with Stiles still in his arms.

When they get to the house Derek takes Stiles upstairs to their room. Derek sets Stiles on the bed and takes a few steps back.

"Umm...I'll leave you to...get changed.." Derek says walking to the door.

"You don't have to go... I mean you can if you want to but if you don't want to you don't have to..." Stiles says looking down at his hands.

"I...umm...do you want me to stay?"

Stiles looks up at Derek. "Yeah...I always want you to stay...I hate it when you come in through my window at night just to ask me to research something and then leave..." As Stiles talks Derek slowly walks back over to Stiles who is now standing on shaky legs and when Stiles stops talking Derek bends down and kisses him. All passion and a little bit tongue. When they pull apart Stiles just stares at Derek.

"What."

"Your ability to never actually ask questions will never stop amazing me." Derek just huffs at Stiles.

"No but seriously how do you do that. It's like you want it to be a question but it just comes out a statement. I don't understand."

"Stiles."

"Ok. Ok. I was just thinking about how much I really want you to do that again...and maybe never stop."

"Never stop kissing you? I think I can do that." Derek says with a smirk as he picks Stiles up and drops him on the bed.

30 minutes later when they finally leave the room their both fully dressed with lips swollen.

"I was wondering how long it would take Stiles to get dressed."

"Oh I don't need to know this much about my son. Are you going to want to swim again tomorrow or just head back to Beacon Hills?" John try's to change the subject.

"Umm...if I can I'd like to swim again."

"Ok. I'm going to drive to town really quick, if we're staying we're going to need food. I need someone to come with me, I have no idea how much a werewolf can eat much less a pack of them..."

"I'll go. I don't want to hear any more of this." Scott says getting up.

"I'll go too."

Then there was a round of me too's and next thing Stiles knew he was alone. In a beach house. With only Derek.

"Oh you have no idea how much I want to jump you right now!" Stiles yells as he runs over to where Derek was siting on the couch watching the pack leave. Derek catches him, of course he does, and smashes their faces together.

"God, I will never get enough of you." Derek whispers into Stiles mouth.

"Good." Derek lifts Stiles and raps his legs around his waist to take them to their room again.

 

~~~

 

They don't leave until everyone comes back and they barley leave then. They only leave because Erica threatens to cut of their balls if they don't get their asses down stairs. So they kind of run out of the bedroom.

When they get to the kitchen everyone looks at them. 

"I don't want to know: what they smell like, who they smell like, what they've been doing, or how Stiles got those hickeys on his neck. Got it?" John threatens them all. 

Everyone nods.

"Now, who wants a hamburger and who wants a hotdog? And how many?" Everyone starts yelling.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Scott yells at the pack. When they quiet down Scott starts again. "Is no one going to talk about what happened?" Everyone just looks at him. 

"Well we already know.. Stiles is a mermaid. Stiles and Derek just did the do. And Stiles' fly is down." When Isaac finishes Stiles looks down and immediately blushes.

"No I mean that Stiles is a mermaid."

"What about it Scotty?" This time it was Stiles who opened his mouth.

"Dude! Your a mermaid!! And you never told me!!"

"Really Scott? Are you seriously upset that I never told you this when it was my mothers last wish that I don't tell another soul?!?" Stiles shuts his mouth so quick you could hear the pop.

"What." Everyone says at once.

"I...I don't know."

"I thought you didn't know?"

"I didnt! I... I don't... I... I don't know."

"Calm down! All of you. Stiles didn't know. Claudia put a lock on him so he would be protected. It must have come undone when he shifted." John said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll take 2 hamburgers, please." Issac said.

 

~~~

 

After everyone finished eating and went off to their assigned rooms Derek found Stiles laying in the middle of their bed starring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked as he climbed in next to him.

"Nothing. I just wish my mom was here." 

"Me too. I would have loved to met her well met her and remember more about her then her cookies. From everything you've told me it's no wonder my mother and yours were friends. Their exactly the same."

"Yeah... Do you remember that one time when we were kids....I got lost in your house and you shifted for the first time. Why was that the first time you shifted around me?"

"Oh. Well actually it was the first time I had ever shifted. I hadn't even made it to half shift yet before fully shifting. And as for why? Because I could feel you freaking out and my wolf didn't like the fact that human me couldn't find our mate so it took over and found you with minimal damage to the house." Derek said blushing

"What do you mean minimal?"

"Um...when I was shifting my mom tried to stop it because she could see the pain I was in and I threw her at a wall." Derek said blushing.

With wide eyes Stiles responds. "You threw your mom at a wall just because you couldn't find me?"

"Yeah. Your my mate. I'd go through any obstacle to get to you."

"Ok that was sweet." Stiles cuddles closer to Derek chest.

On the verge of sleep stiles mutters three words into Derek's skin. 

 

 

"That's my Sourwolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next upload tomorrow!!(3-28-15)
> 
> If you find any errors please let me know! Thanks for reading!!


	4. A mothers wish, a sons dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness. Then Happiness. Then a little more sadness. And ends with some fluff. ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that there is some sad parts in this chapter but it'd like the good sad!! If you find any errors let me know please!!
> 
>  
> 
> SPOILERS IN END NOTES!!!

"Talia...is that you?" Claudia asks a familiar figure.

"Claudia! Oh, Claudia I thought I'd never see you again!"

"It's you. It's really you!" The two friends weeped in each others arms for what felt like hours until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. When they looked up they saw a young man in a white shirt an white pants.

"Hello. Sorry to disturb you but my name is Jeramy. I'm here to show you the viewing rooms."

"What are viewing rooms?" Claudia asked.

"Come. I'll show you." Jeramy snapped his fingers and they were in a room with a big screen covering one wall and a few chairs lined up along the opposite wall.

"This is the viewing room. We don't want you to miss out on what the loved ones you left behind are up to so we have these. Here you can watch your loved ones as they go through their life's."

"Like a fly on the wall?" Talia says.

"Yes." Jeramy says as the watch on his wrist goes off. "I am late for an appointment. I'm afraid I'll have to leave you two to it. If you have any questions just ask for me at the main desk." And just like that he was gone.

"Interesting. Oh let's try and find Stiles and Derek!" Claudia says excitedly.

\------6 YEARS LATER------

 

"Come on Claudia! Were going to be late!"

"How can we be late if we are the ones that push start!"

"I'll push start before your there if you don't hurry up!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming."

"About time." Snap.

"I will always hate that!"

"Shh it's starting!"

(((("What's wrong?" Derek asked as he climbed in next to him.

"Nothing. I just wish my mom was here." 

"Me too. I would have loved to met her, well met her and remember more about her then her cookies. From everything you've told me it's no wonder my mother and yours were friends. Their exactly the same."

"Yeah... Do you remember that one time when we were kids....I got lost in your house and you shifted for the first time. Why was that the first time you shifted around me?"

"Oh. Well actually it was the first time I had ever shifted. I hadn't even made it to half shift yet before fully shifting. And as for why? Because I could feel you freaking out and my wolf didn't like the fact that human me couldn't find our mate so it took over and found you with minimal damage to the house." Derek said blushing

"What do you mean minimal?"

"Um...when I was shifting my mom tried to stop it because she could see the pain I was in and I threw her at a wall."

With wide eyes Stiles responds. "You threw your mom at a wall just because you couldn't find me?"

"Yeah. Your my mate. I'd go through any obstacle to get to you."

"Ok that was sweet." Stiles cuddles closer to Derek chest.

On the verge of sleep stiles mutters three words into Derek's skin. 

 

 

"That's my Sourwolf." ))))

By the end both woman were in tears over their boys finding their way back to one another.

"Oh how I miss my little boy."

"Me too..."

 

\-------Many years in the future------- 

 

"Stiles you look fine. Would you please come out here so I can marry you."

"Say it again."

"We're getting married." Derek says with a small smile. The door creeps open and Stiles pokes his head out.

"We're getting married." Stiles says with the biggest smile Derek has ever seen.

"Yep. And I. Can't. Wait." Derek says with a kiss to Stiles' lips in between each word.

"Nether can I." 

"Come on love birds we have an alter to get you two to and if your late you know Lydia will kick both your asses." Erica gives them the evil eye but she still has a smile on her face.

"Plus! There's a surprise waiting for you two!" That stops them both dead in their tracks.

"What surprise?" They both say in unison.

"Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it! Come on!"

~~~

They get there just in time. 

"Where have you been! I told you to be here half an hour ago!" Lydia glares at them both

"Now, now, Lydia. Don't be too hard on them. Derek always was a late one." 

"Stiles too. But together their always going to be late." Comes from behind Stiles and Derek and they both freeze knowing those voices anywhere. Slowly they both turn around and see two woman with bright smiles on.

"Well. Aren't you going to give your mothers hugs!" The two woman say in unison.

Just like that the boys are off like rockets. Derek gets to his mother first, mainly because he used his werewolf powers, and picks her up and spins her around. Stiles on the other hand, bearly makes it to his mom with out breaking down crying, but it's ok cause Claudia is crying too. The Stilinskis end up wrapped up in each other on the ground while the Hales are slowly rocking back and forth. Derek has his head buried in his mothers neck trying to memorize her scent again. 

When everyone comes back to them selfs, some what, they relize that they are alone in the room. Derek finally let's go of his mother to help his, still crying, soon-to-be-husband and his mother-in-law up off the ground.

"Derek, this is my mom." Stiles says with a sniffle and a watery smile.

"Hello, it's good to see you again."

"Wow. You have changed a lot from the boy that would always run around naked." Claudia says as she hugs him and Stiles laughs behind them.

Talia walks up to Stiles and he just can't help himself and throws himself on her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For raising the most perfect human being out there!" Stiles whispers knowing she heard.

"Oh stiles..." She says as she takes his head in her hands. "..thank you, for making him who he is today and not running away from him all of those times he was an ass to you." Talia finishes with a glare aimed at her son.

Stiles just laughs again. 

"Wait how are you here?" Derek asks

"Oh! Jeramy owed us a favor." Talia says simply.

"Who's Jeramy?" Stiles asks.

"Just a friend. Now we don't have long and sadly we can't stay for the wedding but we both agreed that we want our mother-son dance." Just then music started to play. Talia took Stiles a few steps away and started to sway with him. As Claudia did the same with Derek.

No one talked. They all just wanted to enjoy the time that that had. After a few songs they switched partners and continued on dancing.

 

~~~

 

Not long later the two sons had to say goodbye to their mothers. Though it was hard, both felt a sense of peace in this goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS: In case your confused. Derek and Stiles' moms come back to give their sons a wedding gift. Their real, like REAL real, not just holograms or what ever.
> 
> As for the favor with Jeramy... Let's just say Talia used her "Werewolf senses" to catch Jeremy doing something he wasn't supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Next upload tomorrow!!(3-26-15)
> 
> If you find any errors please let me know! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
